Cuentos
by Aetit
Summary: ON HIATUS TEMPORALMENTE! -¡Bien, Ginevra! Acaban de confirmar que estás pirada. A este ritmo, la próxima semana estarás en San Mungo, o peor aún, buscando torposoplos con Luna.- H/G hasta la médula desde el punto de vista de ella. R
1. De flores encantadas por caballeros

_N.A: Otra de mis ideas locas… es un H/G por todos lados (desde el punto de vista de Ginny, cabe decir). Van a haber trazas de R/Hr y L/N además así que yo aviso. Aviso: quiero seguir en todo lo posible el canon pero voy a cambiar cosas (a veces serán detalles ínfimos o escenas que a mi juicio fueron olvidadas, pero otras serán cosas más notables: por ejemplo me niego a matar a Remus y a Tonks) Muchas gracias por leer la historia, y como siempre: cualquier cosa que me quieran comentar(especialmente en este fic porque lo estoy improvisando un poco, así que si tienen alguna idea que me quieran comentar) R&R_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK ROWLING, yo solo los uso un ratito por diversión._

**De flores encantadas por caballeros sin armadura.**

Desde mi esquinado asiento no puedo dejar de notar como la preocupación invade a todos y cada uno de los magos y brujas aquí presentes, mamá parece estar especialmente afectada y es que supongo que no es así como ella esperaba que terminara el día más feliz de uno de sus siete hijos. Después de todo, lleva todo el verano soñando con la boda por lo cual esto debe parecerle una broma cruel. Aunque de broma no tenga nada, ya que nadie se ríe ni siquiera Fred y George. Y eso que no dejaron de reírse ni cuando este último perdió su oreja.

Levanto la cabeza con lentitud intentando cambiar a otros pensamientos menos deprimentes que la mutilación de mi hermano mayor y lo primero que noto son los ojos de Remus mirándome fijamente con preocupación. Seguramente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Harry y yo. Bueno, la verdad es que no es que fuera demasiado difícil darse cuenta de ello, después de todo llevamos un verano esquivándonos de la forma más educada posible, pero desearía que no me mirara así. Hace que me sienta peor. Estoy tan sumergida en mis propios pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que ahora no solo me está mirando Lupin sino toda la Orden al completo. ¡Genial! pienso para mí misma mientras intento parecer interesada en lo que mi madre está diciendo.

"…irse así sin decir nada no es propio de ellos. Hija, ¿a ti no te contaron nada?"-me pregunta mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Y yo no sé qué decirle. Oficialmente yo no sé nada pero después de todo este tiempo compartido con ellos sé que Harry está intentando destruir a Voldemort y que no va a ceder hasta que eso ocurra, hasta que lo destruya. La otra posibilidad duele demasiado para siquiera tratar de imaginarla. Así que no vale la pena mencionarla. Harry va a volver, estoy segura. Y cuando eso ocurra, le echaré tantas maldiciones que deseará tener al cara-serpiente enfrente suyo. Y luego le besaré tanto que deseará que el resto del mundo desaparezca a nuestro alrededor mientras…

-¡Ginny!-exclama mi madre alarmada ante mi evidente evasión a otra realidad, mucho más bonita y mucho menos dolorosa que esta. Aunque claro está, eso ella no lo sabe.

¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora que le digo? Respiro y contestó con el mejor tono de inocencia que puedo improvisar que no sé nada, que ellos nunca me cuentan nada, que solo soy la hermanita pequeña de Ron. Es increíble lo que me acaba de doler decir eso, pero lo peor es que mi madre lo cree. Asiente con la cabeza como si esa última frase tuviera todo el sentido del mundo. Y no solo es ella, a lo largo de la mesa todos se muestran satisfechos con mi explicación. Miró a mi alrededor y observo que hay tres personas en esta sala que no se lo han tragado. Mi padre, Tonks y Lupin. Lo de los dos últimos me lo esperaba pero lo de papá es toda una sorpresa. Como diría Harry, los Weasleys siempre sorprendemos. No debería pensar en él ahora mismo, no con toda la Orden a mi alrededor mientras Lupin me mira como si fuera a echarme a llorar en cualquier momento, cosa que me niego a hacer.

La reunión se disuelve y yo intento escabullirme a mi habitación sin que nadie se dé cuenta pero Remus y Tonks me llaman desde el pie de la escalera. Sabiendo que esos dos no van a ceder hasta que no hayan hablado conmigo, opto por indicarles por señas que me sigan. Total, si esto va a acabar mal de todas formas, mejor que sea en privado y no delante de mis hermanos. Notó como me siguen en silencio y yo solo les miro al cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros llega a decir nada pues de repente suena un gran estruendo en la habitación. Al girarme veo las imágenes de Ron y Hermione proyectadas en la pared cantándome el cumpleaños feliz.

De repente, algo se enciende en mi mente y capto el verdadero significado de la expresión "brillar por su ausencia". En esa imagen solo hay dos personas cantando pero hay otra presencia, no física pero aun así perceptible… Harry no está ahí con sus amigos pero es el que destaca más. Con toda probabilidad la idea fue de él, y con toda probabilidad también, es él el que estuvo sosteniendo la cámara de diveo mientras los otros cantaban.

¡Muy bien, Potter! Si no te mata Voldy te mato yo. Al ver los rostros de Tonks y Remus mirándome como si duraran de mi salud mental caigo en la cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta. ¡Bien, Ginevra! Acaban de confirmar que estás pirada. A este ritmo, la próxima semana estarás en San Mungo, o peor aún, buscando torposoplos con Luna.

Leo la tarjeta que aparece encima de sus regalos. Es sencilla y colorida pero le falta un no sé qué. En ella, mi hermano y Hermione se disculpan por perderse mi cumpleaños, por tener que adelantarme sus regalos dos semanas y me instan a que disfrute de Hogwarts. Doy un largo suspiro al leerla, pues puedo ver los detalles que se esconden tras ella.

Sin duda alguna está escrita por Ron, con su caligrafía desordenada e inestable mientras que las palabras educadas y sentidas y la redacción casi perfecta son obra de Hermione, río al imaginar a Hermione dictándole a Ron el mensaje de la tarjeta, al igual que hace con los deberes. Sin embargo, una pequeña frase, casi al final de la tarjeta "Se muy feliz, te lo mereces" lleva mi mente hacia Harry nuevamente.

Intento distraerme abriendo los regalos de mis amigos. No puedo evitar reírme al compararlos. Sin quererlo, ambos me han regalado lo mismo que el otro me hubiera regalado cualquier otro año, y lo que es aún más gracioso, dos regalos completamente opuestos que Harry probablemente nunca ha llegado a mirar. Porque si lo hubiera hecho no me los habrían entregado.

De parte de Ron un libro de hechizos con el que alejar a pretendientes indeseados y de parte de Hermione un collage con fotos nuestras. Cuando digo nuestras, digo mías con Harry, pero disimuladas para que Ron no se diera cuenta. Pero mis dos invitados no son tan lentos como mi hermano así que probablemente sí que se hayan dado cuenta, y ahora me toca a mi enfrentarlos y decirles que todo está bien, que voy a seguir adelante. Cuando me dispongo finalmente a hacerlo, veo una enorme luz cegadora que inunda mi habitación. Doy un largo suspiro intentando no jalarme de los pelos mientras maldigo (tanto interior como exteriormente) al trío de oro.

Sin embargo, cuando me fijo veo que toda la luz se ha concentrado únicamente en un punto muy concreto de la habitación: junto a la ventana donde Harry y yo nos besamos ayer. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas al ver como se materializa exactamente a la altura de mis labios una flor, con apariencia muy exótica de un color verde esmeralda intenso, casi tanto como los ojos de Harry.

Oigo dos suspiros ahogados tras de mí, pero yo solo tengo ojos para la flor, que sigue flotando frente a mí como esperando a que me atreva a tocarla. Pero no sé si soy capaz de eso, pues es bastante probable que sea como Harry, un mero espejismo que desaparecerá de mi vista al menor descuido. Al final predomina mi alma de Gryffindor suicida y la toco con suavidad con miedo a destruirla con mi roce. Es suave, casi tanto como la piel de Harry pero al mismo tiempo resistente, como su alma.

Coloco la flor en mi escritorio y entonces lo veo, un simple trozo de pergamino que hace cuatro horas no estaba aquí. Solo hay dos palabras escritas en él.

Me giro hacia Lupin, quien debe saber lo que significan esas palabras porque las mira como si fueran sagradas, sin ver nada más y con una sonrisa muy leve en el rostro. A su lado, Tonks parece tan perdida como yo, lo cual no hace que me sienta mucho mejor.

Al final Remus traga saliva y contesta a la pregunta que ninguna de las dos hemos formulado con mucha calma, como si no supiera exactamente que decir.

-Se trata de… magia antigua, muy antigua y blanca. Es un hechizo espejo asombrosamente realizado, me atrevería a decir.

-¿Hechizo espejo?-preguntó en voz alta mientras intento imaginar que puede ser.

-Es un hechizo que permite… saber… cómo está una persona. En... cada momento.


	2. De cuando los hombres lobo

_N.A: LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO…. He tardado siglos en continuar con esto pero es que estoy liadísima, en serio. De todas formas estoy a su disposición: cualquier cosa que me quieran comentar R&R (GRACIAS… y lo SIENTO)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK ROWLING, yo solo los uso un ratito por diversión. Y no gano dinero haciéndolo, solo pierdo el tiempo_

**2. De cuando los hombres-lobo son los mejores consejeros sentimentales**

-¿Qué?-chilla Tonks-¿eso existe?

-Sí, pero es extraordinariamente difícil de realizar pues puede llegar a ser extremadamente peligroso si no se sabe controlar de forma correcta.-me explica el licántropo con su mejor tono de profesor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de "saber cómo está una persona en cada momento", Remus?-le pregunto

-Pues que Harry te acaba de regalar una forma de saber si está bien o herido o…

Su voz tiembla un segundo antes de quedarse callado definitivamente, pero aunque no se haya atrevido a decirlo el "o muerto" queda bastante implícito en su frase. Podría decirle que Harry va a regresar, porque siempre lo hace pero solo pensaría que soy una adolescente enamorada intentando que no se desmorone su castillo de sueños. Bueno, soy una adolescente enamorada y realmente no voy a dejar que mi castillo caiga, al menos no sin luchar.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Remus?

-Absolutamente

No es que no confíe en el buen juicio de mi exprofesor-sin duda alguna el mejor que he tenido en DCAO-pero me cuesta creer que Harry me haya hecho este regalo. De hecho, es bastante impropio de él. Pero, por otro lado con él nunca se sabe. De todos modos, tampoco quiero hacerme ilusiones de que el autor de esta hermosa flor haya sido Harry, lo mismo es un regalo de Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de Harry? Hermione es mucho mejor que él con la magia

Remus me mira con una extraña sombra de burla en sus ojos.

- Espero que no creas eso de verdad y que solo lo digas motivada por lo que sea que haya pasado entre Harry y tú estos últimos meses.

-Entre Harry y yo no ha pasado nada-miento con mucha rapidez, demasiada incluso, ya que Tonks me lanza una mirada que parece significar "eso no te lo crees ni tú"

-Harry es un mago extraordinario, Ginny. No lo subestimes.

-Yo no lo…

-Sí, lo haces. De hecho, todos lo hacemos.-me contradice Tonks- No intencionadamente desde luego.

-Además, el color de la flor es verde esmeralda- añade Remus con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso qué?-pregunto con bastante escepticismo-Hermione puede haberla creado y haberla teñido de ese color. ¿No?

-No. Imposible. Como expliqué hace un rato, las flores estas son hechas con una magia muy blanca, tanto que cualquier leve hechizo normal podría destruirlas. Está flor nació de color verde esmeralda.

-Realmente esto es un…

Tres toques en mi puerta nos sobresaltan a los tres. Decido esconder rápidamente la flor en el armario, no quiero que nadie más la vea. Llamaría mucho la atención y atraería los comentarios de toda la familia, y eso es lo menos que necesito ahora mismo. Abro la puerta y me encuentro a mi madre muy sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?-pregunto con curiosidad fingida.

-Mira quien ha venido a verte.

Junto a la puerta de mi habitación está un muy sonriente Neville Longbottom que tiene los brazos extendidos hacia mí. Y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que tirarme en ellos.

-Ay, mira a ver si de aquí va a surgir el amor.-dice mi madre, sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que esta hablando.

-Ya surgió, señora Weasley.-contesta Neville con suficiencia- la amistad es un tipo más de amor. Quiero a su hija como si fuera… mi cuñada, por así decirlo.

No puedo evitar reírme al oírlo, el bueno de Neville… Me alegra tanto que esté aquí. Hará que me sienta menos sola.

-Se han ido ya, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ellos.

EL silencio que sigue a esa frase es sobrecogedor. Pero afortunadamente mi madre lo rompe preguntándole a Neville si ya ha almorzado. Y ante la respuesta negativa de este, lo arrastra hacia la cocina dispuesta a que se coma un buen plato de estofado. Tras dar un suave beso en la mejilla a Remus, Tonks se excusa y se dirige también a la cocina.

-Aún en el caso de que la flor la hubiera conjurado Harry-me giro hacia Remus y continuo como si mi mejor amigo nunca hubiera aparecido por esa puerta- no veo ninguna razón para que lo hiciera.

-Te quiere-dice simplemente- y se preocupa por ti

-Soy la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, además es Harry se preocupa por todas y cada una de las personas de este planeta.

-Sabes que no me voy a tragar esa historia por muy bien que me la maquilles.

-Pero…

-No estoy ciego, Ginny. He visto como os mirabais durante todo el verano, vuestros esfuerzos por no tocaros bajo ninguna circunstancia… Hay cosas que son obvias, Ginny y esta, es una de ellas.

-Remus, yo…

-Lo que te quiero decir es que te quiere y que cuando esto termine va a volver.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?-preguntó rindiéndome ante lo evidente: Remus sabe lo que siento por Harry y no va a ceder hasta que lo admita yo.-¿Cómo sabes que no conocerá a alguien por ahí, donde quiera que esté?

-Porque es un Potter. Y cuando un Potter se fija en una pelirroja, lo hace para toda la vida.


	3. De cómo la guerra puede borrar

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK ROWLING, yo solo los uso un ratito por diversión. Y no gano dinero haciéndolo, solo pierdo el tiempo_

**De cómo una guerra puede borrar la sonrisa de una princesa, pero no su esperanza.**

Por mucho que me gustaría decir que el curso sin ellos, sin él, ha sido una auténtica tortura, no puedo mentirme. Ha sido mucho peor. Peor que cualquier clase de pesadilla. Ver a mortifagos pasearse libremente por el castillo no es lo correcto. No está bien. Para nada.

Además, Snape de director, el resto de los profesores sometidos a la voluntad de VOldemort. Las cosas van tan mal que no sé si Hogwarts podrá volver a ser el mismo alguna vez. Lo comparo con el Hogwarts de mis primeros cursos y apenas lo reconozco. Dumbledore nos transmitía fuerzas, ganas. Sin él, Hogwarts no es Hogwarts. Para todos los que hemos estado aquí será un año difícil de olvidar, el olor de la sangre, de la suciedad que desprende el castillo permanecerá en nuestra memoria, así como el dolor. Los Cruciatus interminables, la obligación de torturar a tus compañeros más pequeños para así evitar más dolor para ti mismo.

Nunca me había sentido más orgullosa mis compañeros como me he sentido en este maldito año al ver que muchos de ellos se negaban a aplicar la maldición cruciatus en los demás. Eso me hace sentir mejor, me hace pensar que después de todo hay alguna posibilidad de que esto termine bien.

Porque realmente eso es lo único que nos queda ya, la fe. Cuando nos la terminen de robar no quedará nada. VOldemort habrá ganado. Por eso siempre traté de animar a la gente, recordándoles que algún día acabaría, que todo volvería a la normalidad, que no perdieran la esperanza. Somos una generación fuerte, muy fuerte. Quizás mi madre y el resto de la Orden nos ven como críos. Pero no lo somos. Nos hemos criado con el miedo de otros, nos han manipulado, hemos tenido a Harry Potter de compañero y hemos aprendido de él a no rendirnos, nos ha enseñado a luchar, a no bajar la cabeza… y eso muchos adultos no lo entienden. Por eso tengo fe, fe en nosotros. Y Voldemort no me quitará eso también.

Pero luego hay otras cosas que me rompen el alma en pedacitos. Las desapariciones. Las lecturas del Quisquilloso escondidos todos en la Sala de los Menesteres para ver quien más ha sido atrapado, quien más ha sido derrotado… hasta que la tragedia ocurrió.

Se la llevaron, a nuestra Luna y no la hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces. Y los mortifagos deben de haber amenazado a su padre porque el siguiente número del Quisquilloso estuvo permitido en el castillo y en el aparecía una foto de Harry enorme con las palabras "INDESEABLE Nº1". Es tan ridículo lo que están haciendo, y lo único bueno es que la sociedad mágica se da cuenta. Toda esa campaña de tratar a Harry como el mayor delincuente del Mundo Mágico no engaña a nadie. Para el mundo, Harry es un crío, un crío que nunca ha sido visto haciendo daño a nadie. ¿Quién se va a tragar esa historia del INDESEABLE Nº1?

Lo peor es que yo no podré volver tampoco al catillo. La Orden ha decidido hacer el Fidelius sobre la casa, lo que más me duele es que no volveré a ver a Neville en mucho tiempo. Esta maldita guerra es un auténtico desastre.

Tonks está cada día más embarazada. Parece que ya es lo único que nos alegra el día. Porque de resto, vivimos en un funeral constante. Pero por otro lado no puedo dejar de sentir pena por el niño que va a nacer, ¿a quién le gustaría vivir en este mundo?

Mi familia no lo está llevando del todo bien. Mamá se pasa la vida rondando la casa con ese maldito reloj en los brazos. No lo dice, pero es para comprobar si Ron sigue vivo. Y lo está. Claro que lo está. Y ese es el único consuelo que encuentro a veces. Ya no puedo salir, no tengo a nadie con quien hablar y la preocupación nos está matando. Especialmente a mamá. Ella no nació para una guerra.

En el fondo todos los demás lo llevamos un poco mejor, pero solo un poco. Los gemelos siguen siendo los mismos bromistas locos de siempre con un matiz de seriedad en la mirada, eso sí, Bill está absorbido en su burbuja de felicidad con Fleur, Charlie en su mundo de dragones, Percy sin dar señales de vida y Ron… Ron con Harry. Lo que es el sitio más peligroso pero a la vez más seguro donde podría estar.

Y yo, aquí. Sola pero rodeada de gente. Todos esperando una señal, pero no llega nada. Solo podemos esperar. Y no perder la fe. Nunca.


End file.
